Emmett and the Mecanical Bull
by AlexPayne
Summary: What happens when Emmett drags his family to Las Vegas to ride a mechanical bull? How are the CSI's involved? Read and find out :D
1. Arriving in Las Vegas

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

**_Emmett and the Mechanical Bull_**

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Ok, honestly it seemed like a good idea. Even the annoying pixie said it was a good plan. I just wanted to ride a mechanical bull, how was I supposed to know that guy was going to end up dead?

Alice's POV

I was so excited. There are a million places to shop in Vegas!! I know exactly what we are going to do. First we are going to watch Emmett make a fool of himself on that stupid mechanical bull. Then I will take Bella, and Rose shopping!!!! This trip is going to be great, I'm so glad Esme and Jacob could watch Nessie while we are away!!

Bella's POV

We dropped Nessie off at the main house around 11:00 PM Friday night and dashed into the garage. Edward, my husband, and I got into the two front seats of his shiny silver Volvo, while Alice and Jasper, my sister and brother in-law got in the back. Rosalie and Emmett, my other sister and brother in-law got into Emmett's monstrous jeep.

As we sped down the highway, I heard Alice rambling on about the millions of shops she was going to drag me into. I immediately wished that vampires needed sleep and sighed just loud enough for my love to hear.

Chuckling quietly he said, "I'm so sorry love," and gave me a sympathetic grin.

The rest of the ride was silent. We finally pulled into the parking garage and stiffly climbed out of the car. We gathered around behind our cars to make our final plans. Alice jumped up and down excitedly and Edward gave out a little chuckle.

"What?" I asked getting kind of annoyed.

Everyone else looked confused as Edward continued to chuckle, and Alice continued to bounce.

"Ok, I'm about to get angry, and Edward, your Volvo won't like it when I'm angry," I growled through my tightly clenched teeth.

That sobered him up real fast and it even made Alice stop bouncing.

"WHAT??" we all screamed in frustration.

Alice popped open the Volvo's trunk and reached in pulling out six giant shopping bags and handing one to each of us. Still confused, we followed Alice straight back to the restrooms inside a bar. We each took turns changing, one at a time so Alice could make sure we didn't peek.

Rosalie was first and emerged from the bathroom wearing a cow-print skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh, a white shirt tied up exposing her flat stomach, a cow-print mini vest with short fringes along the bottom and 'Rose' written in pink sparkles on the back. She had on black high-heeled cowgirl boots and perched on her head was a bubblegum pink cowgirl hat with 'Love thyself' written across the brim. Emmett stared at her looking like a deer in headlights. While Edward cringed obviously not liking what was running through Emmett's mind. Alice decided to send him in next before Edward killed him.

I held in my laughter as he moseyed his way out of the bathroom with his thumbs in his belt loops. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with marble-like buttons down the front, a black leather vest over his shirt, blue jeans, and sandy brown cowboy boots with shiny silver spurs attached to the heels. On his head was a rusty-brown cowboy hat with 'Little Bear' written on the brim.

He was grinning ear to ear and with a tip of his hat said, "Howdy folks, Emmett's the name, mechanical bull ridin's the game." With that I burst into hysterical laughter, unwillingly bringing attention to myself.

Alice all but pushed me into the bathroom. I quickly went into the biggest stall and locked it. I wondered how long I could stay in here before Alice comes in to dress me herself.

No sooner has that thought crossed my mind I heard, "Bella you have exactly five minutes before I come in there and dress you myself!!"

I gave a low growl and muttered, "Annoying pixie", and heard Emmett's booming laugh, a loud SMACK, and Emmett mutter, "Sorry Alice." I had to laugh at that, but my laughter quickly subsided as I began to unpack my outfit.

Alice gave me a knee length jean skirt, a dark blue flannel shirt, light pink cowgirl boots, and a matching bubblegum pink cowgirl hat with 'Stupid Lamb' written on the brim. I mean honestly we aren't really even at a rodeo; we are just here so Emmett can ride that stupid piece of machinery. I checked myself in the mirror before stepping out. I could have sworn I saw a glitter of pride in Alice's eyes, but all I cared about was Edward. He was grinning my favorite crooked grin and as I approached he said, "You look absolutely beautiful Bella," I smiled and snuggled into his side.

I didn't even notice Jasper was gone until he appeared again dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and white "lumberjack" shirt, light brown cowboy boots, and a matching rusty-brown cowboy hat with 'Army Strong' written on the brim.

I reluctantly let go of Edward, seeing he was next. After about five minutes he returned again. Alice had him dressed in blue jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved button down shirt, light brown cowboy boots, and a rusty-brown cowboy hat that matched Emmett and Jasper's, only his has 'Masochistic Lion' written on the brim.

Alice was the only one left to change. She disappeared then reappeared again in about three minutes. She wore a black and pink "lumberjack" shirt, a jean skirt with pink cow-spots down the side, the skirt ending about one inch above her knees. She had black cowgirl boots with pink cow-spots down the side, and a bubblegum pink hat that matched mine and Rosalie's but hers had 'Shopaholic' written on the brim. Once we were all dressed, again, we sent the boys to put our "old" clothes back in the car. Once they returned our real fun began.


	2. Emmett's Bull

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 2: Emmett's Bull

Bella's POV

We made our way into the bar. Alice was in the lead pushing people out of the way earning shocked and irritated glares. Edward was ahead of me pulling me along as I looked sheepishly at the floor. If I wasn't a vampire, this type of situation would have had me blushing and tripping every two feet. Suddenly Edward stopped and I plowed into him staggering back a few steps. I quickly recovered and saw what made them stop. A few feet ahead was a large, thick chunk of metal covered in dark-brown leather. A beige leather saddle strapped to its back. The metal beast was enclosed by a snow-white picket fence with ugly yellow squares of hay guarding the front and back. The floor was covered in cobalt-blue wrestling mats, so that when the humans fell off they wouldn't hit the hard concrete floor. Of course Emmett didn't need to worry about falling off.

Emmett's POV

I had to wait in line behind two humans. They smelled like stale beer and peanuts so I was especially grateful vampires didn't have to breathe. There was some sort of contest being held in which the person who could remain on the bull the longest on the highest setting won the giant gold trophy. 'Piece of cake,' I thought.

The first guy in line only lasted about three seconds before falling safely onto the mat. He crawled away and threw up noisily into a wooden barrel. The man in front of me managed to last one minute on the metal beast before falling off with a loud THUD.

He staggered over to me and slurred, "Goood uck beatin thhat tough guy."

Shoving him aside, I leapt onto the bull while the man behind the controls turned it on high. I saw Alice had that wide-eyed look, but I just assumed she saw me winning. Half the line that was behind me had disappeared as I leapt off after about ten minutes.

The others were looking tense as I made my way over to stand with them. Before I could ask what was wrong Alice snapped out of another vision.

"I was going to say we needed to get out of here, but it's too late now," she stated as we all looked at her in confusion.

Well everyone but Edward who had a slightly panicked expression on his face, and his arms wrapped protectively around Bella's waist. We didn't get to ask what was wrong before an angry and very heated bar fight erupted.

"I did not steal your pink shimmer lip gloss," said the dark-skinned man with the over-sized head.

The short brunette pushed the man, making him stagger backwards and slam into the man standing behind him spilling his drink. It was like a domino effect after that, punches were thrown, people wrestled on the dirty floor, and flashing blue and red lights appeared in the window.

We hadn't noticed until it was too late that we were standing in a pool of the large-headed mans blood. It's a good thing his blood smelled horrible mixed with the liquor and peanut shells on the floor, unless Jasper would have lost control.

Almost everyone else in the bar had escaped through the back doors leaving the six of us looking extremely guilty as the cops burst through the doors. We were handcuffed, read our rights, and thrown into the back of the LVPD squad cars. With lights flashing and sirens blaring, we made our way to the station.


	3. Meeting Captain Brass

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 3: Meeting Captain Brass

Bella's POV

As the policemen escorted us into the precinct, I stole a glance sideways at Edward. He had a stupid look on his face that was a mixture of anger and amusement.

"What," I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"They think we are some sort of gang, and the short, round officer with the buzz cut thinks you, Rose, and Alice are "sexy" to put it nicely", he mumbled under his breath.

Low growls erupted from Emmett and Jaspers chests, while Rosalie and Alice made low gagging noises. They led us down a dark hallway with dull grey walls and stopped in front of a large glass door. We shuffled in and took our seats around the shiny silver table.

Once the officers left we all relaxed a little. We didn't have enough time to come up with a plan. A short, round, balding man stepped into the room. He introduced himself as Captain Brass. Emmett, being Emmett, asked if he could call him Officer Buttons, as in Brass Buttons. That question earned him a smack on the back his head from Rose, and a low groan from everyone else. Of course Emmett couldn't stop there.

Emmett's POV

This Officer Buttons guy was funny. He had an old saggy face which reminded me of a bloodhound. He started by asking us our names, going around the table and writing them down.

When he reached me I simply stated, "Read the hat Chief, names Little Bear."

He lowered his eyes and glared at me and said in a sarcastic tone, "So where are your friends Duck, Cat, and Owl?"

I had no idea what he was talking about so I replied with, "Officer Buttons, have you lost your marbles?" We stared at each other for about five minutes before he broke away from my gaze.

"Ha!! I win, Emmett one and Officer Buttons zip!!" I noticed him smirk at me as he jotted something down. Crap I just gave him my name. I sat back sulking in my chair, and heard Edward laughing at me.

Jasper's POV

Annoyance flowed through Brass. I could tell he was getting fed up with Emmett. I don't understand why Emmett needs to push everyone's buttons, Edward snorted after hearing that thought, I shot him a 'shut up' glance and he grimaced. While everyone else cooperates, he insists on making everything worse.

As Brass paced the room slowly calming down, I heard Rosalie threatening Emmett causing him to sink into his chair and pout. Brass slowly made his way toward us and asked us what we were doing in the bar.

Emmett jumped out of his chair and yelled in a pathetic sad voice, "I just wanted to ride a mechanical bull."

Brass looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "Did you see what happened to Mr. Langston, or hear anything strange?"

This time my wife answered, "Well you see Captain Brass, we heard him fighting with a short brunette woman about pink shimmer lip gloss, which I don't think would have gone well with his skin tone." He looked at her with a weird sort of disbelief on his face.

"Anything else?" he asked. I'm pretty sure he was afraid of what Alice might say next.

"Then she pushed Mr. Langston, he spilled someone's drink and all hell broke loose, there were flying fists and people rolling on the floor," she stated as he wrote furiously in his notebook.

"Is that it?" he questioned.

"Yup, then you guys came and now here we are," she simply stated.

Everything was moving along and Brass was even beginning to feel calm, that is until Emmett opened his big mouth.

"So Officer Buttons, when can we blow this popsicle stand?" Emmett boomed bringing back Brass's former irritation.

I started sending waves of annoyance toward Brass in hopes of making him frustrated so he would leave, my plan sort of worked. As Brass grew more irritated, Emmett grew more irritating. He stood up and starting singing, opening his one-man show with "Halo" making sure to match Beyonce's pitch throughout the whole song. After that he broke into the "Hoedown Throw down" complete with dance moves. He had us all in side splitting laughter, well except for Brass who turned a strange shade of purple. He reminded me of when Violet turned into a blueberry in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,_ which only made me laugh harder.

Brass finally had enough and stormed out of the room, slamming the door and almost breaking the glass.

"Well that went great," I muttered, which started us laughing again. That is until Alice had a vision.

"Oh no, they are going to split us up," she whined.


	4. Edward and Bella VS Grissom and Sara

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 4: Edward and Bella VS. Grissom and Sara

Bella's POV

After Alice said those words, a very irritated Brass returned. He told us to follow him. So we stood up quietly and followed him out. He led us to a large waiting area and told everyone but Edward and me to sit down and stay put. He then led us to another, slightly smaller, interrogation room. We walked in and sat at the table.

As we waited for the CSI's to come, Edward leaned over and softly said, "Alice told me this will go faster if we aggravate them into leaving." He also said something about how Alice saw we would be in here for about thirty minutes.

Edward straightened up as two people entered the room. The first to enter was a tall man with short dark hair that was peppered with grey. He had a sort of baby face, but it was mostly covered with a beard. His eyes were a very pretty light grey-blue color, but they looked somewhat sad and tired. He gave us an exhausted look as he sat down across from Edward.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle," he said pointing to himself then gesturing to the tall brunette sitting across from me.

She gave a slight smile and I noticed how her dark brown eyes had the same tired look as the man's. She had strong features that made her seem like a cold, closed person. When she looked at Grissom though, her features seemed to soften. I wondered what was going on between those two. I looked over at Edward and he had a strange look on his face.

"I know how to irritate them, play along," was all he said as he tapped his temple.

Edwards POV (_italics= thoughts, _""=spoken words)

We sat quietly waiting for them to begin.

_I've waited seven years for him, and now he is mine, _Sara thought.

Very interesting, they seem to be in some sort of relationship. This could work to our advantage. I was surprised to hear that they were thinking about some of the same things.

Grissom seemed to be thinking about someone named Natalie Davis who sang a song that truly annoyed him. It was something about having a pain in her sawdust, and I didn't understand.

Sara was also thinking of Natalie, but her thoughts were much darker. She was annoyed because Natalie had trapped her under a car. She scowled at the thought, and switched to thinking of a girl named Hannah who was some sort of annoying know-it-all. She seemed to have tricked Sara into thinking she killed someone.

I knew I could use this against them so I leaned over to Bella and whispered, "I know how to irritate them, play along." She gave a slight nod and I straightened up.

"Is there any other reason you came all the way to Vegas, besides watching your brother ride a mechanical bull?" Grissom asked skeptically.

With a small wink towards Bella I said, "Yes of course there is, Alice, the girl with the short black hair, wanted to get a birthday gift for our daughter Hannah," as I said the name _Hannah _Sara cringed and turned somewhat defensive.

"So where is Hannah now?" Sara asked.

_She's probably with some crack head babysitter_, she thought.

"She is at home with my parents, probably playing with the miniature doll house I made her. I still need to sweep up the rest of that sawdust… UGH what a pain," I answered trying to bite back the laughter that was threatening to explode out of my mouth.

They had the most aggravated looks on their faces which made Bella cough out a poorly hidden chuckle.

Bella's POV

Edward mumbled, "They are in a relationship," and he made a disgusted face which unfortunately made me giggle.

A red faced Grissom then asked, "Do dead people amuse you Mrs. Cullen?"

Which of course made me think of Emmett, and I said at vampire speed, "Why yes Emmett does amuse me." Edward then choked out a laugh, but his was better hidden then mine.

"No Mr. Grissom, I was just thinking about how you and Ms. Sidle would make an adorable couple." That caused both their faces to flush, and then redden to a deep crimson in anger.

"Are there anymore questions?" Edward asked.

"No," Sara spat, "Just go join your siblings and send in Rosalie and Emmett," With that we stood up and walked back towards the waiting area, with smug smiles on our faces.


	5. RosalieandEmmettVSCatherine and Warrick

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 5: Rosalie and Emmett VS. Catherine and Warrick

Rosalie's POV

I knew it was our turn next; Alice had informed us a few seconds before. Emmett and I had already started walking down the hallway by the time Bella and Edward came to sit down. I could tell by the look on faces that things had gone well.

My husband, being the idiot that he was, went barreling through the door and almost knocked over the two CSI's that were in the room. When I entered the room I saw him apologizing profusely to the tall woman sitting across from him. She had an older looking face, with stern features. Her hair was a blondish red color that would have reminded me of Victoria, except it was too blonde. I could tell that Emmett had a little crush on her by the way he stared at her like she was something to eat.

I slapped him on the back of the head, and turned my attention toward the man sitting across from me. He was tall, and had a scruffy heart-shaped face. He had strong features that made me think of Emmett, and his skin was a light brown color. I almost gasped when I looked at his eyes; they were a beautiful light blue-green color that made them look like they could see into your soul. The man's name was Warrick Brown, and the woman was Catherine Willows.

"So what's with the get up, I didn't know it was Halloween already," Catherine rudely remarked. Gosh she was bitchy, she must be jealous that I look so good in my outfit.

"No, not Halloween, we just wanted to have fun and dress up to see my husband ride a mechanical bull," I sneered.

"Last time I checked dressing up wasn't a crime," I said resisting the urge to stick out my tongue.

"It's not, unless you're lying and are really dressed up like a prostitute, because I seriously wore more clothes then that when I was a "dancer"," she snapped.

"Yea I see how well that career path worked out for you, at least if I was a dancer I could get people to pay to see me," I shouted getting mad.

She sat down fuming in her chair. Warrick tried to calm her, but Emmett's laughing kept fuel to her fire.

Emmett's POV

I could tell Rose was jealous because she never snapped like that to anyone unless she felt threatened. That Catherine girl looked like she could have cried, I was laughing so hard I almost broke my chair. Alice told us that irritation was the key to freedom, and I knew I could be irritating.

"So Warrick, where's Officer Buttons?" I asked. "Did he tell you I serenaded him, he loved every minute of it," I said beaming.

"Want me to sing for you?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"NO!!!!" the both screamed seeming to forget about the past incident.

"FINE," I yelled pretending to burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands and made ridiculous wailing noises, I'm pretty sure I heard Alice laugh from the waiting area. I snuck a peek at Rosalie who was doing her best not to laugh as the two CSI's rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, we are sorry but we do have some questions for you," Warrick said in a soothing tone. I knew I would only have to act like this for a few more minutes until they got frustrated and left.

"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore, you hurt my feelings," I wailed at the top of my lungs. The CSI's sighed and Rosalie choked out a giggle.

This time Catherine tried to calm me down, "Mr. Cullen, we really need to ask you a few question could you please calm down and cooperate?" she pleaded.

"I won't talk to you, I won't, I won't, I won't" I cried beating on the table. They decided to give up before I broke their table with my pounding. With another frustrated sigh, they stood up and swiftly made their way out. As soon as I knew they were far enough away, I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Nice one," Rose said giving me a high five.

"I know, let's get back to the others," I breathed in between giggles.


	6. Alice and Jasper VS Nick and Greg

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 6: Alice and Jasper VS. Nick and Greg

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were already making our way down the gloomy hallway as Rosalie and Emmett appeared in the entrance to the waiting area. They had the same look Bella and Edward had as they came back, so I again knew that things had gone well.

As we walked into the room, there were already two men sitting at the table. Jasper sat across from the more boyish looking man. He had untidy dirty-blonde hair, a clean shaven baby face, and his chocolate brown eyes looked like they were laughing. I could tell that he was a genuinely happy person.

I took my seat across from the more athletic looking man. He kind of reminded me of Emmett, except he was less buff. His russet brown hair was buzz cut close to his head; he also had a clean shaven baby face, but his dark brown eyes had more sadness in them, and they were a bit more guarded. We quickly learned that the more boyish man was Greg Sanders, and the more athletic man's name was Nick Stokes.

The questions were going well, and we were answering them with ease. I knew that it was because Jasper was using his ability to make the atmosphere calmer.

Jasper's POV

I wasn't using my powers that much, we were lucky to have the two laid-back CSI's. I could tell they would rather be playing football or checking out girls at the beach. I had to laugh to myself because Nick somewhat reminded me of Emmett, even though I knew Emmett could take him in a fight. I hadn't realized that I let my mind wander until I heard Greg shouting my wife's name.

"Hey is she alright?" he asked looking kind of worried.

"Oh yeah she's fine, sometimes she just zones out," I replied knowing she was seeing something.

They shrugged and went back to the question, "So you said the woman was arguing with Mr. Langston, do you think she could be the killer?" Nick asked.

Before I got the chance to answer, Alice hissed, "Oh that little piece of scum." Nick and Greg stared at her with their mouths hanging open, while I sunk into my chair, covered my face with my hands, and groaned.

Alice's POV

_*Vision*_

_The brunette woman paced outside the precinct doors. She looked extremely guilty but she wore an evil smile and had a wicked glint in her eye. Tugging the doors open she smirked at my family and strolled to the front desk. Edward stiffened and growled. My family stared. _

"_She's the killer, her name is Kristen Pattinson and she is here to frame us for the murder," he growled at vampire speed. _

_*End Vision*_

"Oh that little piece of scum," I hissed snapping out of my vision. I heard Jasper groan, as I looked into the very alarmed faces of Nick and Greg. I flashed them my most innocent smile and shrank in my chair.

"I'm sorry, who is scum?" they asked at the exact same time, freaky.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy but I can kind of see things," I said. It was silent for awhile, but when I looked at Jasper he gave a small nod telling me to proceed. He was calming them and sending them waves of trust.

"The brunette from the bar is here, and she is trying to frame my family," I paused letting it all sink in.

"Her name is Kristen Pattinson, and she has the murder weapon in her purse," I could barely get the last words out before the two men stood up and bolted out the door.

"Well I'm glad to see our family is off the hook, now let's go home," I said giving Jazz a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes let's get out of here," he replied grabbing my arm and yanking me out the door. He pulled me down the hallway to the waiting area to meet up with the rest of our family.


	7. Home At Last

I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS do!!

Chapter 7: Home At Last

Bella's POV

Alice and Jasper finally made it back to the waiting area. We saw all of the CSI's huddled around Kristen Pattinson. Kristen looked absolutely terrified. They escorted her down the dark, gloomy hallway to the interrogation room.

"It was them, they killed him, I had nothing to do with killing that big-headed idiot," she screamed pointing at us.

We all erupted in laughter, and fell into the chairs.

"You're free to go," Captain Brass said before heading down the hall.

"Next time I get to pick our weekend activities," Alice said as we left the precinct.

It didn't take long to walk to our cars. The garage was only a few blocks away.

A stray thought hit me as we slid into the car, "What about our files at the police station?" Alice smirked and pulled three files out from behind her back. She must have made a side trip on her way back to the waiting area.

"I should have guessed," I laughed.

We made it home by 9:00 am Sunday morning. I was so excited to see my little girl. Nessie was eating breakfast as we walked in.

She burst out in a fit of giggles, "What are you wearing," she gasped.

"What, you don't like it," I asked placing my hat on her head.

"No I do, it was just funny seeing you all dress like you're from an old western movie," she said in her most innocent baby voice.

She quickly finished her breakfast, gave everyone a kiss and said, "Mommy, Daddy, I will race you back to the cottage."

We agreed and she took off like a bullet from a gun. I laughed and grabbed Edwards's hand, intertwining our fingers. We followed Nessie, quietly laughing as we remembered our previous day's fun.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please review!! :D **


End file.
